makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tornado
Vendetta makes a tornado fiend to destroy Charlotte's house, but unintentionally attaches it to her own house. Charlotte's antics eventually drive Vendetta insane. Meanwhile, Grudge ventures through harsh environments to get back home. Plot The episode starts with Vendetta reading a magazine outside of the school. As usual, Charlotte comes along to see if Vendetta wishes to hang out with her, but at her house this time. This gives Vendetta an idea for later. At Charlotte's house, right after Charlene leaves the house, Vendetta hands over a present to Charlotte which reveals to be a tornado fiend that sucked up Charlotte and her house; even Grudge was accidentally was blown away from standing too close. Vendetta is disappointed that he was blown away, but has no regrets believing that she doesn't have to deal with Charlotte anymore. After arriving home, Vendetta enjoys her luxury, but that is interrupted after a loud crash occurs outside. Apparently, thanks to the tornado fiend, Charlotte's home, to Vendetta's regret, was knocked into her home, along with Charlotte. The next scene starts with Grudge in the desert, after the tornado blew him over there. He notices a sign that says "Clamburg: 24,988 miles away", and looks at the camera, with a angry face, realizing how incredibly far he is. It then comes back to Vendetta, when she notices her house fiends aren't inside, but rather outside catering a sunbathing Charlotte. Vendetta tells her to stop using her fiend, but then Charlotte tells her she was just gardening, which makes Vendetta even more angry. She yells at Charlotte, telling her to get off her property, and commands the fiends to attack her, but they just keep on obeying Charlotte, and ignoring Vendetta's commands. She then goes back to her house. The next scene starts with Grudge atop a snowy mountain, 13,455 miles away from Clamburg. He's getting closer, but looks at the sign, angrily again, then falls down the mountain. It then comes back to Vendetta, where she has put a fence, to keep Charlotte off her yard, to no avail. During the song Neighbors, she also puts up a wall and a moat, also to no avail. At the end, she decides to stay inside. The next scene again starts with Grudge, this time in a jungle, 7,876 miles away from Clamburg. After he notices the sign, he notices he is shrinking, and finds out it is actually quicksand, looking angry at the caution sign. It then comes back to Vendetta once again, this time boarding up her windows, to keep Charlotte out of her house. She then decides to make some fiends, "Ones that won't betray her". She goes into her closet, and comes out with a big bag. She hears a noise, and finds out its Charlotte with a leaf blower. The next scene again starts with Grudge, this time in a ocean, 1,398 miles away from Clamburg. He is swimming on a boat. It then once again comes back to Vendetta, in her bed, trembling. While she is trembling, her door is barricaded, so Charlotte cuts a door through both her room and Vendetta's room by the wall with her scissor fiend, so they can have sleepovers every night. Vendetta screams and runs away, into her closet. The next scene starts with Grudge in a taxi, 34 miles away from Clamburg. There is traffic all the way to Clamburg, which made him even more aggravated. It then comes back to Vendetta, in her closet, whimpering Charlotte's name. In her nightmare, she notices a door, and goes to open it. When she does, Charlotte is behind the door, as she says "Hi neighbor!" She gasps, and runs away, as a door appears behind her. She opens it, and Charlotte is behind that door as also. She screams, and runs, to another door, with Charlotte behind it also, but grows other Charlotte heads (8 in total). She then runs for her life, and after she is stopped by a wall, she notices she is in Charlotte's eye. She then wakes up, only to notice Charlotte is with her. Afraid and exhausted, Vendetta passes out, to where Charlotte goes back in her room to find something that will cheer her up. Later, Grudge finally gets to Vendetta's house just in time, climbs up to the roof, and pushes Charlotte's house back to its original spot, right when Charlene returns from the store. When Grudge finally gets inside, he notices Vendetta inside the closet, and comes in and rescues her. The episode ends with Vendetta thanking him, but then yells at him, claiming he cant do anything right, and Grudge looking angry towards the camera. Fiends *Tornado fiend Songs *"Neighbors" Memorable quotes Cast *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte, Charlene *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta *Peter Merryman as Grudge, Tornado fiend Category:Television episodes